KHR Christmas: 6918 Edition
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: Two-shot of 6918 Christmas... Things... Warnings: OOC(?)
1. Chapter 1

_**Nikki: Yo, minna! I know, it's a little early for Christmas, but hey! I'm in the right month at least.  
Mukuro: Kufufu~  
Nikki: … I'm concerned… What are you thinking, Mukuro-sama?  
Mukuro: Oya? Oh, just what I'm gett-  
Hibari: Don't say it, pineapple herbivore.  
Mukuro: Kufufu~  
Hibari: *sigh* The glasses-wearing herbivore is making this a two shot. Two one shots, though I'm sure you people know this already.  
Mukuro: Nikki-chan doesn't own Christmas or KHR.  
Nikki: … There would be so much… *nosebleed*  
Mukuro: … She dead? **_

**Shot: One—Get In The Christmas Spirit, Kyoya! **

Snow dropped down on the small town of Namimori, children and teenagers were free from school for two weeks; meaning Namimori middle school students finally had some freedom from the Devil of Namimori- Hibari Kyoya.

Said Hibari Kyoya was trying to get an annoying pineapple away from his precious city. Again.

"Pineapple herbivore. How many times have I told you to stay out of here? Especially when things are this chaotic?"

Mukuro let out a low chuckle, pushing the tonfa away from his neck. "I've lost count, fufu~. Anyway, it's Christmas tomorrow, Kyoya-kun!" He seemed to radiate some… Strange and uncharacteristic aura. Hibari felt a brow tick in annoyance. "I thought I'd stop by~."

"I've had enough—Especially after that damn pocky game you played." Hibari glared, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on, it was one kiss. It's not like I-,"

"Shut up, pineapple herbivore. There has to be another reason why you're here. The animal freak and yo-yo freak aren't here with you," He paused, scanning the area to make sure he was right. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, kufufu~. And how did you know?"

"You never stay this long unless you want to mess with me. Now, what the hell do you want? I won't ask again."

Mukuro let out another chuckle, watching as a vein popped in the prefect's forehead. "Ah, let me stay with you tomorrow, alright? It's cold at Kokyuo Land, I hate to admit, and Ken and Chikusa aren't here either. Nagi is with Sasagawa and his sister, so I'm alone at the moment."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, not understanding why the illusionist cared. Didn't he continuously say he could get rid of the three whenever he wanted?

"Che. Cause any problems and I'll bite you to death." The prefect glared hard, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned and stalked off.

The illusionist blinked a few times, before smiling. He followed after the prefect quietly, shocking said prefect. Though the older gave no sign of it, so the illusionist himself didn't notice.

Mukuro watched children run past, some chucking snowballs at each other while others rolled giant balls of snow into a snowman that towered over them. Some even ran inside when their mothers or fathers called them in for cocoa.

The illusionist wouldn't lie. He envied them. He had wondered for a while now what it was like to be free, running around like that, having parents that cared about you; but now he didn't mind. He was older, the past was behind him and he didn't need the childish fantasies these children had.

Hibari glanced over his shoulder, watching as Mukuro stared at the kids. "What are you staring at, idiot?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, kufufu~." The taller looked back once more before closing his eyes, pulling the loose indigo scarf closer to himself. Hibari scoffed, pulling his own scarf closer.

"Whatever."

The rest of the walk back to Hibari's house was silent, just the occasional squealing of a girl, the excited yell of a child and curse of an adult could be heard far away. Hibari looked over his shoulder, seeing the illusionist quietly kicking a rock as he walked. Truth be told, if Mukuro was like this when he was alone, Hibari could maybe learn to like him. Just this side though!

"We're here, pineapple herbivore." Hibari pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the front door before opening it. He let Mukuro walk in before he shut and locked the door again.

The both of them left their shoes at the front door, as well as their scarfs and coats. Mukuro looked around and frowned. Nothing was set up. It was all drab; it seemed as if Kyoya-kun needed a little help in the festive department.

"Ne, Kyoya-kun," Oh God, he was talking again. "Why aren't you ready for Christmas? Don't tell me you don't celebrate that either!" Hibari glared at the illusionist from his seat at the low table in the living room.

"Does it matter, herbivore?"

"Well, yeah!" Mukuro pouted, sitting across from the prefect.

Hibari raised a slim black eyebrow, unamused. If this herbivore did anything to his house… No, he didn't feel like cleaning up bloodstains. Mukuro stared at his in the eyes, seriousness the only thing Hibari was able to see on his face.

The prefect sighed, glaring. "What do you suppose I do then, illusionist?"

Mukuro grinned, leaning back. "Tree. Everyone needs at least a tree. And it doesn't need to be huge, if that's what your worrying about, Kyoya-kun." Mukuro closed his eyes, trying to imagine his old house, before the Estraneo Family killed his mother and captured him. "Maybe a few lights…"

Hibari watched as the scene of his house slowly changed. A tree was by the couch near the wall, small candles adorning the branches, a star on top. It felt… Warmer inside.

Mukuro opened his eyes as the strong sent of cinnamon filled his senses. He smiled, looking around. "So, this will do. I mean, it's an illusion, but it works."

"That's an illusion?" It all seemed so real. Mukuro smirked, eyes lowered half way.

"Of course. Oh, and Kyoya-kun," He pointed up, a mistletoe hanging above the two of them. "You do know about mistletoes, yes?" Hibari growled, but leaned forward anyway, kissing the illusionist first this time.

He smirked at the shocked look on Mukuro's face, but it soon disappeared as they continued.

**Shot: One- End**

_**Nikki: Oh yeah! Mukuro and Hibari are *probably* going to be OOC in these. Tell me if you want, but the warning is here and in the summary!  
Mukuro: … You are horrible.  
Nikki: Oh..?  
Mukuro: I can have a snowball fight whenever I feel like it!  
Nikki: … Wao. I said in the story you'd be OOC, not in the A/N, Mukuro-sama.  
Mukuro: Kufufu~  
Nikki: *face palm* I'll get the second shot done soon, minna. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nikki: Ah! Arigatou, **__**Those Who Are Unloved **__**and the wonderful **__**Chou-chan**__**! I really appreciate it.  
Mukuro: Kufufu~ I don't think you guys know, but she's more confident~  
Nikki: S-shush!  
Hibari: Tch.  
Nikki: … Ano, anyway. I wrote this at school and had NO MUSIC. So… It might be scattered. I had to read it over like, seven times, before I actually posted it.  
Mukuro: Fufu~ Oh, and Chou-chan? If she added them…  
Nikki: Oh God… Things would be very interesting… I think I might do a DaeAl fic soon too! Once I start to… I dunno, get out of family crap. Anyway, thanks again guys and do enjoy!  
Hibari: Glasses Herbivore does not own KHR or Christmas. **_

**Shot: Two- Under The Lights of a Christmas Party**

Rokudo Mukuro had finally gotten out of his _oh so wonderful _prison 'cell' about a week ago. His plan was to, again, try to take Sawada Tsunayoshi's body and get on with his plot. But no. No, God forbid he get away with something.

Rokudo Mukuro was at a _lovely _Christmas party held by the Ninth Vongola Boss, and since he _was_ a Guardian of Sawada, he had to come along. Plus, he didn't was anyone touching his darling Nagi.

The teenage illusionist stood against a far wall, hetochromatic eyes watching people laugh and dance around. Soon, he saw a certain prefect, his lips curling into a smirk as he sauntered over to the already pissed of boy.

"Oya? Well, if it isn't Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari, upon being addressed, looked up to the illusionist, scowling. Mukuro grinned, leaning against the wall- Hibari's only escape.

"What do you want, pineapple herbivore?"

"Kufufu, come now. We've known each other long enough to use names now, ne?"

The Japanese only glared in response. Mukuro chuckled again, his smirk widening.

"Tch. Leave me alone is you're just going to stand there like an idiot."

"So cold! Though I wouldn't expect anything less from Kyoya-kun."

"Don't address me so freely, herbivore."

"Kufufu," The male Mist Guardian looks his unwilling companion in the eyes. "Come, let's get something to drink and enjoy this _lovely _party."

"I'm not crowding with herbivores."

"But you came anyway, yes?"

"With the thought of biting you to death."

"Kufufu, might want to rethink the catchphrase. Some people might get the wrong idea."

The prefect growled, tonfas whipped out as he positioned to attack the annoyance, Mukuro grinned, trident in hand as Hibari lunged at him.

"Oya, oya! So violent, even still!"

The two were on the balcony, the sound of metal clashing together the only sound in the otherwise quiet area. Hibari responded to Mukuro's comment by attacking him.

Mukuro easily evaded the attack, his eye changing to a one as he allowed sakura to slowly drift down around them. "This does nothing now, stupid herbivore."

Hibari growled, cornering the taller boy between himself and the balcony's railing. The older smirked, keeping a tonfa on his enemy's throat and pressing on it, restricting the air flow.

Mukuro smirked, bringing his leg up and kneeing Hibari off of him, tackling the other. Weapons forgotten, the two fought, punching and, in Hibari's case, biting. Mukuro, who was now on top, held Hibari's wrists above his head as well as pinning his legs down.

They looked at each other, panting and bloody. Mukuro leaned down, closing the gap between them. Hibari's eyes widened as he felt smooth lips on his own, a slick and warm tongue prodding his lips for entrance. It was soon granted as Hibari's own curiosity got the better of him.

Mukuro smirked into the kiss as his tongue explored Hibari's mouth, mapping every crevice. Hibari let out a small groan as the illusionist pulled away. Mukuro stared down at the Japanese, who was panting and blushing.

"Don't you _dare _do that again, Mukuro."

"Kufufufu, so I'm 'Mukuro' to you now?"

"Sh-shut up!"

**Shot: Two- End**

_**Nikki: So… Was it good? I know it had a lot of dialogue in it!  
Mukuro: Kufufu~  
Hibari: Tch. Why does he always have to be on me?!  
Nikki: … Stuff gets violent with you… I like Mukuro-sama not bloody and broken and in a hospital.  
Mukuro: I appreciate that. Anyway~ Review! ^^  
Nikki: Sayonara! **_


End file.
